dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chaser
Details *'Title:' 추적자 THE CHASER / Chugyeogja THE CHASER *'Previously known as:' 아버지의 전쟁 / Apajiui Jeonjaeng (Father's War) *'Genre:' Crime, political, action, thriller, melodrama, family, mystery *'Episodes:' 16 + 2 Specials *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-May-28 to 2012-Jul-24 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday Night 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Chaser OST Synopsis Detective Baek Hong Suk (Son Hyun Joo) lost his 15-year-old daughter in a hit and run accident and his wife died from shock shortly afterwards. He then searches for the truth related to his daughter’s death and learns that her death is tied with a conspiracy. Reporter Seo Ji Won (Go Joon Hee) who is the daughter of an owner of large corporation helps Detective Baek Hong Suk to uncover the truth on his daughter’s death. While covering the story, she finds out that her brother-in-law Kang Dong Yoon (Kim Sang Joong), a top presidential candidate, is involved in corruption. Reporter Seo Ji So comes into conflict between her family and the truth. --''Drama Haven'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Son Hyun Joo as Baek Hong Suk *Kim Sang Joong as Kang Dong Yoon ;Hong Suk's family *Lee Hye In as Baek Soo Jung **Kang Ji Woo as child Soo Jung *Kim Do Yun as Song Mi Yeon ;Dong Yoon's family *Kim Sung Ryung as Seo Ji Soo *Go Joon Hee as Seo Ji Won *Park Geun Hyung as Chairman Seo *Jun Noh Min as Seo Young Wook *Nam Da Reum as Kang Min Sung ;People around Hong Suk *Ryu Seung Soo as Choi Jung Woo *Park Hyo Joo as Detective Jo *Kang Shin Il as Lieutenant Hwang *Choi Joon Yong as Yoon Chang Min *Lee Re as Yoon Seung Eun (Yoon Chang Min's daughter) *Jo Jae Yoon as Park Yong Shik ;People around Dong Yoon *Jang Shin Young as Shin Hye Ra *Jun Gook Hwan as Jang Byung Ho *Song Jae Ho as Yoo Tae Jin *Otani Ryohei as Managing Director Bae Ki Chul *Lee Yong Woo as PK Joon ;Other People *Kim Min Ha as Han Hyo Jin *Jung Soo In as Choi Jung Woo's secretary *Song Young Kyu as Park Min Chan *Lee Jung Kil as Jo Dong Soo (cameo) *Jo Young Jin Production Credits * Production Company: Kim Jong Hak Production, The Chaser Co.,Ltd * Chief Producer: Lee Hyun Jik * Producers: Kyung Min Suk (경민석), Lee Sung Hoon (이성훈) * Director: Jo Nam Kook, Jo Young Kwang *'Assistant Director:' Lee Jung Heum * Screenwriter: Park Kyung Soo Recognitions ;2012 7th Seoul International Drama Awards *Series / Serial: Silver Bird Prize ;2013 40th Korea Broadcasting Prizes *Best Actor Award (Son Hyun Joo) *Best Screenwriter Award (Park Kyung Soo) *Best Mid-Length Drama ;2013 49th High1 PaekSang Arts Awards *Best TV Drama *Best TV Drama Actor (Son Hyun Joo) *Best TV Screenwriter (Park Kyung Soo) ;25th Korean PD Awards: *Best TV Drama ;2012 SBS Drama Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Son Hyun Joo) *Producers' Award (Park Geun Hyung) *Excellence Award, Actor - Miniseries (Kim Sang Joong) *Excellence Award, Actress - Miniseries (Kim Sung Ryung) *Special Acting Award, Actress - Miniseries (Jang Shin Young) *Top 10 Stars Award (Son Hyun Joo) *New Star Award (Park Hyo Joo) *New Star Award (Go Joon Hee) ;2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards: *Drama Popularity Award (Go Joon Hee) ;2012 Grimae Awards: *Excellence Picture Award (Jung Ki Hyun, Kim Dae Kwon) ;2012 1st Daejeon Drama Festival - K-Drama Star Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) (Son Hyun Joo) ;2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: *Best Actor Award (Kim Sang Joong) Episode Ratings See The Chaser/Episode Ratings Note * BS Fuji TV will begin airing Korean drama 『追跡者〔チェイサー〕』(The Chaser) on Wednesday 2014-05-07 at 21:55.--Source External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Category:Crime Category:Political Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Melodrama Category:Family Category:Mystery